


Never Be Upset About Who You Are

by phoenix545



Category: Naruto
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Males can get pregnant without question, characters maybe OOC, mentions of mpeg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix545/pseuds/phoenix545
Summary: Kisame knows Itachi would prefer anyone other than him, he knows it, but, is it really the truth?





	

  
Kisame was not a man quick to anger. He mostly took things as more humorous than he should, but that was mostly because that was just his personality. A personality he developed so he could avoid and not take in all the messed up shit he's been through. Though, there was one thing that irked the man.  
  
The thing is, he's not possessive, not in all in his opinion, and jealousy was not something in his vocabulary. He was raised to always keep to himself, fulfill his ambitions, and cherish what he had, not to ever be interested in anyone elses life. However, this one action always made him jealous.  
  
What was it? What could make his normal, humorous, personality be completely thrown out the window? What could make him completely drop what he had been taught all his life and what he still carries to this day? It was simply honestly, one simple action made everything about him, go up in flames. Flames full of anger, jealousy, and self-pity.  
  
The action was, someone getting a little too close to his partner, Itachi Uchiha.  
  
Anytime someone would approach the other on a mission, getting too flirty with his partner, Kisame would get the flames in his chest. And, that same day, when the sun sank in the horizon, he'd excuse himself from their hotel they'd stop in. Later, he'd come home with blood covering his light blue skin and cloak. His eyes would be black from his expanded pupil, meaning, he'd gotten railed up.  
  
Itachi would only look at him, then close his eyes with a sigh. He already knows what happened. Kisame would then blame it on his instincts and they'd both leave it at that. Kisame would then force himself upon the smaller male, ensuring and showing off his dominance.  
  
In all reality, instincts are probably half the reasons these situations occurred. In his clan, it was natural to kill in order to limit down competition for mates, and also a way to show how strong you are. He often "forgets" that rule doesn't apply outside his clan.  
  
The Uchiha is his. He's proving his point. The Uchiha is his. His mate, his lover, his soulmate, the only one he wants to have his offspring. That's the moment he's waiting for. The day where he'll be able to go up to Itachi and say "I want kids." or the day Itachi walks up to him and says "I'm pregnant.". He's still waiting, like an anxious puppy.  
  
Aside from instincts, another reason that could possibly be for these sudden out bursts of possessiveness is the fact that Kisame was jealous of the person flirting with Itachi, because they're everything Itachi wants. Everything everyone wants. Normal skin, soft eyes, normal. Normal. Normal. Normal.  
  
Kisame's never been self conscious or had he ever any insecurities. He mocked those who did. He thought you should be proud of who you are and others opinions don't matter. That was what he thought, before he left his clan.  
  
Everyone in his clan looks like him. Light blue skin, predatory eyes, and arrow shaped teeth. He always believed he was normal. Then, he met the outside world. He learned then, that he's very different.  
  
"I bet you'd like him to fuck you, wouldn't you?" Kisame growled dangerously at the Uchiha sitting on the bed with his back to the bed board, reading.  
  
Itachi sighed, still not looking up from his book. They'd just returned from a mission back to base, he was hoping to relax for a moment. "Do you mean the man that checked us in an out of that hotel?" he didn't get a verbal answer, he got a physical. Kisame rapidly made his way over on to his side of the bed so that was on top of him now, gazing into his eyes that felt like painful shocks of electricity spiking his skin.  
  
"You want him to fuck you, fuck you like how I fuck you. You want that don't? You want him to fuck you so hard you're moaning his name, fuck you so you can't walk. You want that. I know you want that." with Itachi now on his back, both were in a staring contest. Itachi's nonchalantly eyes looking at Kisame's and Kisame's eyes full of internal rage down at Itachi. Then, the larger male felt the soft pale hand make impact with his cheek causing a blistering stinging.  
  
"I didn't want to do that, but it appears that you need sense somehow knocked into you. I would fight you and beat you to a to the ground in order to get the information though your thick skull, but I'm too tired right now. So listen up, and listen closely. I love you, I fell in love with you because you have a dark and secret past that I'd like to uncover. I fell in love with you because your idiotic logic for some reason allures me. I fell in love with you because your personality entices me. I love how vigorous you are and how proud you are to be you. I don't like it however how you doubt yourself based on your looks. Thinking I'd actually leave you for some boring, normal, hotel owner. Because I could never leave you. Even if I did I'd regret it and beg for you to take me back. Be proud of who you are, because I know I'm proud and beatific to have you with me." with that, Itachi leaned up, lovingly placing a light kiss on the now pinkish cheek, before laying back down on his back. "Plus, dating a "normal" person would bore me. And maybe I like guys who look like sharks." Itachi gave a small smile. Kisame was incredulous above him for a moment. When a stupid, toothy grin, plastered on his face. He placed himself on top of the Uchiha, taking him into a big hug, and squeezing, nuzzling against the milky neck. He let out a relaxed sigh, which symbolized his appreciation of the others words.  
  
"Thank you." he muttered, nipping at the pale smooth neck with his sharp teeth.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I needed to hear that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Neither moved, as both were too comfortable in their embrace. Kisame wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller males waist, able to sleep knowing that, no matter how different he is, no matter how others look at him with fear and disgust, Itachi will always be the one to hold him, accept him, and kiss him with love and passion. Thanks to Itachi, he feels more human as each and everyday passes, all thanks to him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading:)!


End file.
